Information Team
Information Team|office_worker_effect = Increase the Success Rate for all the employees. Level: +1 / Level 2: +3 / Level 3: +5|continuous_service = Increase Temperance of the employee. Level 1: +3 / Level 2: +5 / Level 3: +7|layer = Asiyah}} "The Information Team analyzes the Abnormalities and profiles them. They are in charge of collecting, analyzing, and archiving valuable observation data. They are tasked to make the energy harvesting a safer process." - Description The Information Team Department is the second Department that is unlocked at Day 6, located in the upper layer, Asiyah. It contains a Main Room, 1 lower large room, 4 elevators, 4 hallways and 4 elevator hubs. The maximum amount of containment units that this department can have is 4. Above this department is the Control Team, to the left is the Security Team, to the right is the Training Team, and below is the Central Command Team Department. Yesod is the Sephirah of this department. The Main Room is the upper of the two large rooms in the department. Employees will start and wait there for instructions of the player and to heal any wounds. The Agents will wear purple shoulder bands with the 'Y' letter on them. The clerks will wear purple suits with dark purple ties and white arms. The Team's main color is Purple. The Missions of this department are centered in work performing, being simple missions, with the researches giving visual information and Fear Resistance in the Management Phase. Department Functions The Department Functions help in increasing the Success Rate of the employees in the facility. Office Worker Effect: Increase the Success Rate of all the employees in the facility by the percentage of Clerks alive and sane of the department. If all the Clerks of the department are dead and/or panicking, the effects are negated. Level 3, 100% ~ 80% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Success Rate increased by +5 Level 2, 79% ~ 50% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Success Rate increased by +3 Level 1, 49% ~ 30% Clerks/Office workers alive/sane: Success Rate increased by +1 Continuous Service: Increase the Temperance of the respective Agent by the amount of days in a row while assigned to the department. It will reset if reassigning the Agent out or to another department for a day. Captain, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row (Only one Agent can have it at the same time): Temperance increased by +10 Level 3, Agent assigned for 7 or more days in a row: Temperance increased by +7 Level 2, Agent assigned for 3 ~ 6 days in a row: Temperance increased by +5 Level 1, Agent assigned for 1 ~ 2 days in a row: Temperance increased by +3 Missions Researches Information Team have upgrades to visualize different gauges and values like the damage dealt at the moment, displaying HP bars on Abnormalities and Agents, as well upgrading the Fear Level resistance of the Clerks. It possess 3 Researches: G.O Visualization: Display HP/ SP bars on employees, above their heads and sharing the same bar of the name, and also display HP bars on breaching Abnormalities, including name and Risk Level. "Visualizes geometric biometric information of Abnormality and employees." Normalization of Damage: Display the Damage Type and value dealt to Abnormalities and employees, including the resistance against said damage. "Visualizes damage done by Abnormalities and employees." Abnormality Countermeasure Manual: Reduce the Fear Level made by Abnormalities to Clerks, making them able to resist the sight of up to WAW Abnormalities. "Reduce office worker's fear of Abnormality using thorough countermeasure manual." Trivia * In the lower secondary room, there's a object which looks like a crescent moon surrounded by a cloud. This probably could be a controlled Abnormality, an illusion or hologram of the facility itself, or a nod to the developer team's logo (Project Moon), but currently is unknown what is and why is in there. Gallery InformationTeamAgent.png|Agent's shoulder band of Information Team InformationTeamClerk.png|Clerk's uniform of InformationTeam YesodArmband.png|Information Team's armband InformationTeamMainRoomEmpty.png|Main room InformationTeamLowerRoom.png|Lower room InformationTeamBackground.png|Story Background Category:Departments